Pizza a Domicilio
by AnTokubetsu
Summary: Luka no tiene un pasado agradable ni que recuerde con cariño. Esta en una situaciòn dificil y se gana el pan de cada dia trabajando como repartidora en una Pizzeria. No odiaba su trabajo, y mucho menos despues de hacer la entrega que le haria ver que su vida podia mejorar con solo golpear a la puerta y llamar. -!La Pizza!... Advertencias: Lime y una Luka medio Emo (?


Aquí Toku y me reporto nada más y nada menos que con un One-shot, porque un buen One-shot decentemente larguito me enamora *-* me gustan mucho y no requiere de tanta planificación ni nada por el estilo. Y si, a lo mejor y Me gusta esa canción esta siendo un poquito más esperado (o a lo mejor no. Aunque tampoco se hagan mucha ilusión porque solo eh escrito dos páginas .-.) pero es que esta historia la tenía que escribir si o si XD ¿Cómo se me vino a la mente? Pues digamos que el domingo me dio por comer Pizza y llame para servicio a domicilio, y la repartidora… Ya háganse una idea. Y no pude evitar imaginarme a Miku y Luka en esa situación XD Además, quería intentar escribir algo en primera persona -w-

Este Fic si está un poco más elevado de tono que MEC (MUCHO mas elevado…) pero que conste que hice mi mayor esfuerzo en utilizar lenguaje explicito sin rayar lo vulgar y dándole más toque de erotismo que de perversión. Ya saben, intentando tocar el sexo de la manera que se merece que lo toquen, como si fuera un jodido arte, y es que lo es señores.

Sin más que añadir, disfruten con cariño y tal vez algo de Pizza con una Coca-cola, que eso es lo que estoy haciendo yo :3 (¡A la mierda la comida sana!)

ADVERTENCIA QUE TENGO NECESIDAD DE HACER: Este fic puede contener escenas medio depresivas, Lime (creo que esto no llega a Lemon…) y ciertas insinuaciones de suicidio y violación, así que leed bajo vuestro propio riesgo

.

.

.

.

¡¿A QUIEN ENGAÑO!? Yo soy una joven adolecente hormonal y escribo esto XD

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>A lo mejor y esperas que me presente, pero es algo tan rayado y aburrido que preferiría pasarlo. Pero creo que una regla no impuesta por nadie en particular me obliga a hacerlo. Pues bien, soy Luka Megurine, tengo 24 y te mentiría si te dijera que mi vida no es un completo asco.<p>

-¡Luka! Avenida 3, calle 13 y casa numero 145-B, extra queso con Maíz y tocino ¡RAPIDO!

-¡En seguida, jefe!...- Si, ese gordo de lentes y bigote de abuelo es mi jefe, su nombre es Giovanni y es el dueño de la Pizzería donde trabajo. Lo odio ¿Saben? Es un grosero, un descuidado, un pervertido y un explotador. Lo único que lo salva son sus Pizzas, que son unas de las mejores que eh probado en mi vida.

Tomo las cajas de las Pizzas y las acomodo en la parte posterior de la motocicleta, me coloco el casco y doy un último suspiro antes de acelerar y dejar el establecimiento con un fuerte ruido de motor.

Como les decía, mi vida es un asco… Sin mucho rodeo, solo así, un completo asco… Trabajo en esa mierda de lugar por pura necesidad, nunca pude encontrar un trabajo profesional, porque nunca me pude graduar en nada, nunca pude salir adelante, estoy atascada en un viejo y estrecho apartamento ¿Y todo por culpa de quien? De mi hermano… Luki… Ese cabrón de primera, al ser hombre y el primogénito siempre se le dio todo, dinero, estudios y hasta el amor de una familia que yo nunca llegue a sentir en calor propio. Al final, yo siempre fui la segunda, el cero a la izquierda, un estorbo en una familia donde los negocios, el dinero y quien va a heredar la empresa es lo único que importa y que te hace ver como alguien en el muy recogido linaje Megurine.

Mi madre era maltratada por mí… Padre… Aunque simplemente no soporto llamarle así, por lo que desde pequeña me acostumbre a llamarlo por su nombre, el cual también me da asco pronunciar… Mientras que mi madre estaba con él solo por dinero y beneficio, nunca sentí ningún tipo de cariño de ella hacia mí ni hacia luki. Muchas veces me pregunte él porque me dieron a luz, es decir, querían un primogénito varón y lo obtuvieron ¿Por qué tenerme entonces? Si ellos mismo sabían que lo único que iba a ser era una maldita carga. Pero cuando cumplí 16 todo se me aclaro, el propósito de mi nacimiento no fue otro que para casarme con un tipo de apellido Kamui, hijo de otro hombre de negocios importante con el que mi padre quería formar relaciones. Ese Gakupo… Creo que es lo único bonito que recuerdo de mi infancia… El no era como su padre, era un buen chico, amable y solidario, fue mi mejor amigo y mi apoyo todo ese tiempo. El tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el compromiso, pero aun así siempre estuvo a mi lado… No puedo contar con exactitud las veces que me apoye en su hombro para llorar y tampoco puedo describir el valor y la fuerza que me daba su mano acariciando mi espalda para consolarme, me dan escalofríos cuando recuerdo su aliento en mi oreja susurrándome "Todo va a estar bien…" Mientras yo solo sollozaba ahogándome en mi propia desesperación. El fue lo que me saco adelante, el es la única persona que me alegro de poder haber llamado amigo, hermano… El fue y será una de las personas más importantes para mí… Y también lo único que me duele haber dejado atrás en Inglaterra…

A los 18 años ya había decidido largarme, cual cobarde, pero no podía más. Gakupo me ayudo en el proceso, con unos contactos me consiguió un boleto de avión, todo el dinero que estaba a su alcance, ciertos lugares para dormir y me deseo la mejor suerte y futuro que se le pueda desear a alguien, y deje atrás la tierra que me vio nacer para intentar mejorar mi vida. Mas en i nuevo hogar tampoco me fue muy bien… Es decir, era solo una inexperta chica de 18 años en una ciudad de la que apenas conocía el nombre ¿Qué bueno podía salir de eso?

Estuve por lo menos 5 meses de hotel en hotel, mientras buscaba trabajo, un techo y estabilizarme económicamente. No fue fácil, pero durante ese proceso conocí a la segunda persona que me haría ver que mi vida no era una total mierda, Aria Akasaka, pero le gustaba que le dijeran Ia, una chica un año mayor que yo que estaba en más o menos la misma situación.

La conocí en una cafetería donde me presente buscando trabajo, ella estaba allí con el mismo propósito que el mío, y entre conversaciones y conversaciones nos volvimos amigas cercanas y hasta me dejo vivir con ella durante un año entero mientras yo me organizaba. Fue el mejor año de mi vida, donde sentí que estaba en un hogar de verdad, donde me aceptaban y me querían. Ia ahora trabaja junto a mí en la Pizzería de Giovanni, solo que no pude soportar el ser un peso más para ella y con mucho sudor logre conseguir el apartamento que ahora ocupo. Ella sigue siendo mi mejor amiga y la única persona en la ciudad que se intereso por mi cuando más lo necesite.

Esas dos personas… Gakupo y Aria… Personas con las que no compartía un mínimo de parentesco sanguíneo… Ellos terminaron siendo mi familia y, aunque suene exagerado, tal vez hasta loco, puede que ellos fueran la única razón para no acabar con mi miserable existencia…

Sigo en mi moto, en un semáforo en rojo que lo único que hace es quitarme tiempo a mi plazo de 30 minutos de entrega máximos. Esquivo varios autos y acelero en las angostas calles de la ciudad para llegar al destino pautado por mi jefe. Resulto ser un pequeño conjunto de apartamentos, estacione mi moto en un lado de los edificios, deje mi casco en el vehículo y saque las cajas con las pizzas para subir al apartamento que marcaba la nota que traía en mi mano.

-A-12… A-12…- Me lo repetí por lo bajo varias veces, subí dos pisos de escaleras y llegue a la puerta que marcaba tal número. Toque la puerta y mi típico grito de repartidora no se hiso esperar- ¡La pizza!...- Volví a tocar-… ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?...- Odio cuando pasa esto, piden Pizza para luego hacernos a los pobres repartidores aguantar un viaje, darnos cuenta de que nos jodieron y luego recibir un regaño del jefe, aunque no fuera nuestra culpa… Toque con más fuerza, si quien sea no me abre, me largo de aquí.

-¡L-lo siento! ¡Ya voy a abrir!-… Una chica… Escuche ese grito proviniendo desde dentro del apartamento, sonaba muy joven. Pude escuchar las múltiples cerraduras siendo abiertas, el hecho de necesitar tanta protección me hace preocuparme por la seguridad de la moto que deje afuera. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la dueña de aquella voz.

… Que… Linda… Esos ojos azules… Ese cabello tan largo y de ese color tan único…

¡Maldición, corazón! ¡Cálmate! ¡Reacciona Luka!...

-Eto… ¿Hola?...- ¿Me está hablando? ¡Ah, cierto!

-A-ah… S-son 24 con cuarenta…- Podía sentir el calor acumularse en mis mejillas y como las cajas empezaban a temblar junto con mis manos ante esa inocente belleza que se alzaba ante mis ojos ¿Quién era esa linda chica viviendo en un lugar como este? No lo sé, pero… Mi cerebro en este momento no quiere aceptar ningún tipo de orden. Le entregue las cajas, ella me sonrió hermosamente y dejo las cajas en una mesita cerca de la puerta, para luego sacar el dinero de el bolsillo de su pantalón deportivo, lo conto y me lo entrego en la mano, para luego darme las gracias y cerrar lentamente la puerta, dejándome afuera, parada con los ojos bien abiertos, las mejillas sonrojadas y las piernas y manos temblando. Podía jurar que estuve allí por lo menos 4 minutos, solo parada como una inútil mientras la imagen, la sonrisa y la figura de esa hermosa chica se repitió una y otra vez en mi cabeza. De ser por mí me quedaría aquí la vida entera, pero tengo que volver. Suspire suavemente, guarde el dinero en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y baje a buscar mi moto.

Tome el camino largo, necesitaba calmarme y la velocidad siempre fue una aspirina en mi juventud. Recuerdo como de joven, cuando me sentía sola y triste, salía en la motocicleta vieja de mi hermano, la cual ya ni miraba. El sentir el viento en mi cara me relajaba, el ruido del motor me acompañaba y la vibración de la carretera me hacía sentir segura.

Ya de vuelta en la Pizzería, el viejo de Giovanni me exigió el dinero, se lo entregue y camine a la cocina a hablar un rato con Ia, antes de que a alguna otra persona la flojera de venir a comer aquí le gane y tenga que ir yo a llevarle la comida. Entre en la cocina y allí estaba Ia metiendo una pizza a el horno, inhale ese maravilloso olor y la boca ya se me comenzaba a hacer agua, mi amiga es una excelente cocinera, con razón el viejo la acepto en la cocina.

-¿Luka? Te tardaste más de lo normal, eso es raro en ti…- Se limpio la harina de las manos con una toalla que estaba en una mesa y se apoyo en ella mirándome con curiosidad.

-No es nada, bastante trafico allá afuera…- Me quite la chaqueta y me la colgué de un hombro para luego sentarme en un banco de madera que había cerca- Oye, Ia… ¿Tu contestaste la llamada de la entrega que acabo de hacer?...

-Si ¿Por?- alzo una ceja en señal de extrañes, creo que mi cara de "Bingo" se noto demasiado.

-¿C-como se llamaba la chica que hiso el pedido?- Ya me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa, creo que mi comportamiento le estaba llamando mucho la atención. Y por si preguntan, si, Ia sabe de mi pasado, absolutamente todo, y también sabe la razón por la que no me case con Gakupo ¿O es que ustedes no se preguntaron porque no lo hice? Gakupo era amable, guapo, con dinero, mi mejor amigo, mi apoyo, además de la persona que mas me entendía, me habría casado con el si mis preferencias no me ataran a verlo nada mas como un hermano, pues simplemente no podía verlo como algo mas, ni a él ni a ningún otro hombre. Aunque mi orientación no me molesta, me complica la vida un 10% pero esos son daños colaterales…

-Luka...- Hay no, aquí viene la sonrisa de gato pervertida de la rubia ¿Mencione que era una cochina mental de primera?-… ¿Cómo para que quieres el nombre de la señorita?...

-N-nada que te interese Akasaka…

-Pues si no me interesa, no tengo porque decirte ¡Hump!- Esa maldita… A veces me saca de mis cabales…

-… P-porque si ¡No necesitas saber más!- Me cruce de brazos resignada, esperando que mi amiga no quiera jugar más al "tira y afloja"

-¡Jajajaja! Está bien, desesperada, deja que busque el papel del pedido- Me sonrió y me guiño un ojo para luego ir a una pared donde colgaba el teléfono y al lado una mesa con un clavo lleno de "Post-it" amarillos con las direcciones y nombres escritos de la gente que pedía el servicio a domicilio- ¡Eureka!- La escuche gritar mientras en sus manos sostenía una de las pequeñas notas, mi corazón dio un pequeño brinco y trague saliva esperando a que me dijera el nombre de aquella linda chica que de un momento a otro comenzó a llenar mis pensamientos- A ver… "Hatsune Miku"… ¡Listo! Allí tienes el nombre de tu acosada ¡Jajajaja!

-Te golpearía, pero me hiciste un favor, gracias- Me levante del banco de madera, le arrebate con un poco de brusquedad el papel de la mano y lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, Ia me miraba con una ceja levantada, como esperando que le dijera algo.

-¿Qué?...

-Aja, dime ¿Para que el nombre?...- Obviamente no me hiva a dejar de preguntar hasta que le dijera.

-Pues… Es que era Muy-

¡RING RING!

Uff, salvada por el teléfono, le sonreí a mi amiga en forma de victoria y me apresure a contestar el teléfono, anote el pedido de la persona que había llamado y me coloque mi chaqueta rápidamente.

-No creas que te salvaste de mi interrogatorio, Megurine…- Me dijo mientras sacaba un par de Pizzas de el horno y las metía en unas cajas, yo solo alcance a reírme suavemente por la amenaza para luego salir del local con las Pizzas en mano lista para cumplir otra entrega.

Ya el resto de la tarde lo pase igual que todos los días, de entrega en entrega. ¿Saben? Con este trabajo eh conocido mucha gente, el ser repartidor de comida no puedo catalogarlo como un trabajo del cual sentirse orgulloso, mas no puedo subestimar la importancia de lo que hago. Tal vez por mi culpa y por la de todos los repartidores de comida el mundo dentro de unos años el mundo valla a terminar lleno de gente obesa que paga para que otras personas le traigan la comida a su casa, pues ellos mismos no pueden caminar. O tal vez la tecnología avance tanto que nuestra ocupación termine siendo obsoleta ¿Quién querría que una persona te trajera tu almuerzo si lo puede hacer un robot? En fin, eh conocido mucha gente (Y la puerta de la casa de todas ellas) Tanto hombres solteros, como adolecentes fiesteros, gamers asociales, Hikikomoris y familias con sus "sabados de Pizza". Pero… No es normal que esa chica en específico me haya chocado tan fuerte…

Ya mi jornada termino, me despido de mi amiga, de mala gana también lo hago con mi jefe y tomo el autobús que me deja lo más cerca de mi casa posible. Vivo en un pequeño edifico de 4 pisos, un lugar para nada pintoresco ni agradable a la vista, pero es todo lo que puedo conseguir y mantener. Entro en mi apartamento y cierro la puerta con más fuerza de lo normal, no sé porque lo hice. Me apoye en la misma y me deje deslizar hasta el suelo, mientras mi miraba se clavaba en el techo de lo que tengo necesidad de llamar "hogar" y mi mente estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente a este. Metí mi mano en el bolsillo y saque el papel amarillo y un poco arrugado que Ia me dio, lo leí con lentitud y con uno que otro suspiro no deseado "Miku Hatsune"… ¿Qué me pasa?...

Desde que vi por primera vez a esa linda chica… Mi vida dejo de ser un asco en su totalidad, pero asimismo una tortura como la que viví en mi infancia… Válgame la ironía…

Me levante del suelo, encendí la luz de la Sala-Cocina-comedor, o de prácticamente casi todo mi apartamento, deje mi mochila y mi chaqueta en el sillón viejo de color marrón desgastado y me dirigí a mi cuarto para tomar una ducha y despejar mis pensamientos, creo que en ese momento fue lo mejor que pude hacer, ya la cabeza me estaba dando demasiadas vueltas en un solo día.

Al terminar mi ducha, me coloque el pijama y me deje caer en mi cama, cogí mi celular de la mesa de noche, solo una llamada de Ia, no me sorprende… Volví a dejar el objeto en la mesa, apague la luz de noche y arropándome con las sabanas simplemente me digne a quedarme viendo el techo, pensando, hasta que comenzara a sentir que el sueño me vencía. Más eso se tardo en llegar. Estuve cas 15 minutos allí postrada en la cama, con mis retinas nada más que mirando el blanco techo de mi casa, estaba pensando en algo, pero era tan vago que no lo recuerdo bien. Por fin, después de casi 20 minutos, logre rendirme ante Morfeo y cerré los ojos, suspire por última vez y me fui a mi mundo, el cual a veces aprecio más que la realidad.

* * *

><p>No me voy a atrever a preguntar las razones por las que mi conciencia actuó de forma tan repentina, inmadura, lasciva e impulsiva. Y contradijera a mis sonidos si dijera que lo que estaba haciendo no me estaba gustando, pero es que joder… ¿En qué momento mi mano se adentro en ese lugar tan privado? ¿En qué momento comencé a pensar en ella siendo tocada por mis manos? ¿En qué momento a mi cerebro se le ocurrió que masturbarse era buena idea para intentar calmar ese impulso que por ella comenzó a crecer? Ya habían pasado 3 días desde la primera vez que la vi, y cada día pedía Pizza, en mi ingenuidad me daba el lujo de pensar que solo la pedía para verme, pero entonces cuando abría la puerta y actuaba de una manera tan indiferente destrozaba mis ilusiones y yo simplemente tomaba mi moto y me retiraba. Y aun así… Me malcriaba cual adolecente hormonal dándome placer pensando en ella. No sé si decir que esto es normal, pero para mí era solo una manera de no caer en la locura cuando recordaba esos ojos azules que me petrificaban y ese cuerpo que muchas veces me llevo a considerar el poner el pie en la puerta, evitar que volviera a su hogar, y sin importar que viviera con quien viviera, hacerla mía en ese mismo maldito pasillo. Lose, estoy mal… Termino mi tranquilizante para después respirar agitadamente con las gotas de sudor adornando mi cuerpo, mis pezones erectos, con la culpa y el remordimiento a niveles astronómicos, pero yo era en cierta forma menos impulsiva. Aunque eso se esfumaba al día siguiente cuando la muy desgraciada volvía a llamar, indirectamente solicitando mi bendita presencia en frente de su puerta. Maldigo 10 veces a quien la pario e increpo a quien en esta puta existencia se le ocurrió el procrear un ser tan perfecto como esa mujer. Estoy locamente enamora, y lo peor… Se nota…<p>

Y venia los días y ella, diariamente, sin saber lo que me hacia sufrir, llamaba, pedía la orden, mi amiga se reía y yo por dentro me carcomía. Siempre era la misma rutina, llamaba, llevaba la Pizza, me abría, me sonreía, le devolvía la sonrisa, daba la paga y luego cerraba la puerta, yo me quedaba suspirando un rato y luego me retiraba ¿Sera bueno que coma tanta chatarra? ¿Sera que no sabe cocinar y no tiene quien le cocine? Esas preguntas comenzaron a formularse cuando se cumplió una semana seguida de tortura y masoquismo igualitario, porque si, ya mencione que me daba el lujo de creer que ella también sufría el no poder verme por más tiempo. Pero aun así, ya tengo la excusa perfecta para colocar el pie en la puerta.

* * *

><p>*Toc Toc*<p>

Toque la puerta, se tardo un poco en abrir, pero ya eso era usual en ella. Me pregunto qué hace para que siempre se tarde en abrir… Pero en fin, estaba extrañamente relajada aun sabiendo lo que planeaba hacer, sentía el calor de la Pizza en mis manos por lo caliente de la caja de cartón. Escuche como los múltiples cerrojos eran abiertos y luego se abría mi corazón cuando esa figura, la figura que me robaba esos suspiros y la figura que idolatraba cual pagano mortal hacia un dios. Ella se veía especialmente hermosa hoy, tenía su largo y brillante cabello recogido en esas 2 coletas que casi siempre traía, una camiseta negra y unos shorts que me dejaban a vista sus delgadas y hermosas piernas que me moría por poder tocar. Estaba descalza, siempre me abre estando así, me parece muy lindo que ande tan despreocupada y relajada en su casa, tranquila, como yo casi nunca pude estar. Me sonrió y yo me sonroje.

-Hola…- Me dijo calmadamente con las manos en su espalda mientras me veía de reojo.

-Hola…- Le respondí tranquilamente y con una ligera sonrisa aun con la caja en mis manos- Son-…

-Ya lo sé, 24 con cuarenta, hehehe…- Rio, su risa me enamora y me derrite, aunque solo la haya podido escuchar, con esta vez, en dos ocasiones. Al parecer, se ah aprendido los precios de memoria, pues pidiendo Pizza por una semana entera sin falta me extrañaría que no supiera de memoria hasta el numero del lugar. Me entrego el numero y antes de dejarle la comida en las manos, me arme de valor eh hice lo que me prometí haría, al menos para darme un poco de dignidad si moría de vergüenza en ese mismo momento.

-¿Te gusta mucho la pizza, no?...

-¿Eh?- Me miro sorprendida, quizás no esperaba que le dirigiera la palabra más de lo que lo hacíamos usualmente- Pues... Si, bastante, es mí comida favorita…- Me miro con ternura infantil, como cuando un niño te habla de su juguete favorito, en mi interior estaba sudando frio pero al mismo tiempo me relajaba, al menos el mundo no explotaría hoy.

-Bueno, me reti-

-¿Quieres pasar?...

-¿D-disculpa?...- No… Pfff, despierta Megurine, ella no te ah dicho nada… ¿O sí?... ¡R-REACCIONA! ¡DILE ALGO! ¿Qué SI QUIERO PASAR? ¡¿PARA QUE?!- ¿P-pasar?...

-Si, a comer… Una Pizza entera es más que suficiente para ambas y supongo que tienes hambre, es decir… Ya es medio tarde e ir de lugar a lugar seguro te debe dar hambre…

Mi corazón se había detenido ¿Mi sueño se estaba volviendo realidad? Esto era demasiado, demasiada información que precisar y una propuesta demasiado perfecta para ser cierta. Voy a hacer por un momento que mi vida no es un asco y ver qué ocurre…

-Yo… Claro…- Suspire profundamente, me tranquilice y le sonreí, mientras a un paso demasiado lento para ser normal, entraba a ese lugar que tanta curiosidad me arrebato. Aunque más curiosidad me arrebataban el conocer otros lugares más… Secretos… Entre con ella y cerró la puerta tras las dos. Me quede admirando el lugar, simple, limpio, delicado y hermoso, justo como ella. Era una sala muy espaciosa, con paredes de un color celeste claro que combinaban perfectamente con su cabello y unos muebles de color blanco donde me invito a sentarme con ella. Coloco la Pizza en una mesa de café en frente de ambas y me dijo que esperara aquí mientras ella buscaba unos vasos y algo para tomar.

Mis manos sudaban, mis piernas temblaban y yo hacia mi mejor esfuerzo por mantener mis pensamientos y acciones lo mas neutras posibles, intente relajarme, me acomode en el sillón, el hecho de saber que estaba donde ella se sentaba diariamente no me facilitaba las cosas, pero me emocionaba. Respire, me relaje e iba a dejar que las cosas siguieran el flujo que debían seguir. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de acercarme a la chica que me quito el aliento por una semana entera, si lo hiciera, ya mi vida terminaría de catalogarse como obsoleta.

Llego con dos vasos de refresco, me entrego uno y yo se lo agradecí, abrió la caja y tomo un trozo de la Pizza para después invitarme a que yo también comiera ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquila? No creo que sea muy normal invitar a una completa extraña a tu apartamento, ofrecerle comida y hacer como si nada.

-Y… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Megurine Luka, un placer...- Le respondí y le sonreí ya más calmada.

-Igualmente Luka, soy Miku, Hatsune Miku- Y me extendió su mano con una sonrisa infantil en su cara que me hiso sonreír aun mas, joder que tierna es esta niña, ahaha.

No sé como termine aquí, hablando tan relajadamente con ella, riendo y comiendo la Pizza. En ese momento fui feliz, lo fui. Había sentido como cierto vacío en mi cuerpo se llenaba, un vacio que ni Gakupo ni Ia habían llenado por completo. El solo hecho de hablar con ella me hacía sentirme feliz y podía jurar que escuche mi risa como hace años no la escuchaba. Sentía la confianza con ella como la sentí con Gakupo, sentía el confort y la alegría de alejar la soledad como lo sentí con Ia, y sentí una paz y felicidad interna como nunca lo había sentido con nadie…

Entre platicas y risas se nos fue el tiempo, y sin darme cuenta, ya eran las 8 y media de la noche e Ia ya me había llamado, preguntado por mí, le tuve que mentir diciendo que me comenzó a sentir muy mal y que tuve que irme a casa, que le pidiera a Giovanni que me perdonara y que iba trabajar el domingo. Me dolía mentirle a mi mejor amiga, pero más me dolería no poder pasar más tiempo con Miku, aunque estaba más que segura que Ia no me creyó en lo más mínimo, su tono me lo dijo… Ya le daría explicaciones luego.

-Hahahahahaha ¿Enserio? No sabía que era posible ganarle a un ciclista olímpico en un escooter- Me encanta como se ríe, no me cansaba de hacerla carcajear.

-Jaja, si yo tampoco lo creí, pero el chico era lento de todos modos, hahahaha…

-¿Luka?...- Me pregunto acercándose un poco más a mí, lo que me puso ligeramente nerviosa.

-¿S-si?...

-Me gustas…

-¿Eh? Tu también me agradas Miku, no sé porque no habíamos hablado antes, jeje- ¿Qué? No podía malinterpretar las cosas…

-No… Yo hablo de…- Se acerco mas a mí y…

Me beso…

Si… Me beso…

Mi cuerpo no respondía, mientras que ella parecía el disfrutar la situación en la que me tenía. Sinceramente esperaba reaccionar de una manera más fuerte, exagerada descontrolada o hasta llorar de felicidad, en vez de eso, solo me quede pasmada por unos segundos, para luego subir mi mano a su mejilla y corresponder al beso que tanto había deseado. Me alegro la forma en cómo todo sucedió, nada de drama, nada de sorpresas, solo amor… Cariño que me alegre de poder corresponder como se debía.

Siempre fui una pervertida, lo admito. Y esa sonrisa de querer aprovecharme de la situación no tardo en formarse en mis labios. A pesar de que MIku se veía muy joven, contaba con la suerte de que era mayor de edad… Todas esas noches… Por fin… estaba decidida a hacerla sentir lo mucho que la desee desde el momento en que me abrió la condenada puerta y mi vida cambio drásticamente. Ya el beso había subido de tono y nuestras lenguas estaban en una batalla que ninguna tenía pensado perder, mis manos inconscientemente se habían desviado hacia su cintura y la sujetaba fuertemente. Ella siguió el juego y se sentó en mis piernas sin soltar mi boca y llevo sus manos hacia mi abdomen, para luego meterlas debajo de mi camiseta y comenzar a acariciarme lentamente, sentía como sus manos quemaban cada centímetro de piel que rosaba y como la temperatura en los cuerpos de ambas iba en aumento constante. Ya mi mente se había despojado de control sobre mi cuerpo, y baje mis labios de los suyos en dirección a ese pálido y fino cuello que me tome mi tiempo en disfrutar un buen rato, lamiéndolo y repartiendo suaves besos por toda su extensión, escuchando como ligeros suspiros se escapaban de su boca ¿Enserio quería hacer esto? Yo estaba más que segura, pero ella… Me separe de su cuello y quite sus manos de debajo de mi blusa con lo cual me miro extrañada.

-Miku… Desde el momento en que te conocí caí locamente enamorada de ti, pero… ¿Segura de que quieres hacer esto?...

-Que pregunta más boba, Luka… Por supuesto que quiero hacerlo. O es que acaso no te preguntabas porque pedía todos los días Pizza… Quería verte… La primera vez si fue intencional, pero luego no puede evitar querer verte todos los días… Creo que por tu culpa subí de peso, hahaha… Me enamoraste en el instante, ni yo misma me lo creí…Y esa charla que tuvimos hace poco… Creo que eso fue lo que me dejo a tus pies…

No podía creer lo que escuchaba… Todo este tiempo… No vacile más y volví a besarla con fuerza pero con cariño, con todo el cariño que le pude entregar con mis labios y ella lo correspondió pasando sus brazos por mi cuello para profundizar el beso.

Entonces, igual que todas esas noches en las que solo podía pensar en cómo era el tocar su cuerpo, no me entere de nada ¿En qué momento me había llevado a su habitación? ¿En qué momento estábamos ambas en la cama besándonos y tocando nuestros cuerpos por encima de la ropa? ¿En qué momento desaparecieron nuestras camisas? ¿Su Short? Y también me preguntaba el paralelo de mis pantalones y el de su sostén. Me hacia muchas preguntas, asimismo, también me dejaba llevar por el momento. Me tome mi tiempo en recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, con mi boca y con mis ojos, admirándola en su totalidad, riendo ante sus reacciones cuando mis manos se posaban en lugares sensibles ¿Era posible ser tan perfecta? La sentía tan mía y yo me entregue con completa confianza a ella. No tardo mucho para que ya la cosa se saliera un poco de control y los gemidos y casi gritos de placer inundaran la habitación de mi Diosa. Me encantaba verla así, sudada, excitada, pidiéndome por más y diciendo mi nombre entre susurros de "Te quiero…". Me sentía en el mismísimo Nirvana y me empeñaba en hacerla sentir igual, demostrarle lo mucho que la quería y desgastar todas las ganas que tenia de sentirla. Pasaban minutos, pero yo iba lento y pausado para que el momento durara más. Me entere de que mi Miku no era ninguna inocente tampoco, si, Mía, porque en ese momento ella me pertenecía y lo haría de ahora en adelante. No perdió tiempo en tocarme, en darme el placer que yo a ella le entregaba, tocando mis pechos y mi intimidad de la misma forma más jodidamente perfecta que podía haber sentido nunca. Llevándome junto con ella al final, al clímax, donde pensaba que la cosa iba a parar… Pero no. Con eso me refería a que esta niña no es ninguna santa.

-L-luka… ahhh…- Respiraba agitadamente, con el cabello pegado a su cuerpo por el sudor mientras sentía mi mano explorar su intimidad. Se separa de mí para acomodar nuestras piernas y entrelazarlas, haciendo que se rozaran nuestro cuerpo exquisitamente. Me arañaba la espalda con sus uñas, eso me dejaría marca, pero el placer que sentía era mucho mayor que el dolor. Con solo un par de minutos así, Miku logro llevarme a un extremo que ni yo misma sabia que tenia. Después de eso, si supiera dibujar, podría recrear a la perfección cada marca de sus hombros, cada cabello, cada poro y cada esquina exacta de su cuerpo. Ella ahora era mi Musa y yo un joven artista que encontró su camino.

El decir que aguantábamos para otra ronda era exagerar. Aunque quisiéramos, 2 horas era demasiado para ambas y el cansancio nos había vencido. Terminamos abrazadas la una con la otra sintiendo el calor mutuo. Miku me dedico dos palabras que hicieron mi mundo, creo que no tengo necesidad de decir cuáles son, yo le respondí con un también y ambas caímos ante el sueño. Sueño del que ya no tengo miedo de despertar, porque sé que cuando despierte, lo primero que verán mis retinas será la hermosa figura de la mujer más bella del mundo, no pido nada más.

¿Qué será de lo que me veo obliga a llamar familia? No me importa ¿Qué será de mi Hermano? No me importa ¿Qué será de mí? Tampoco me interesa en lo absoluto. Solo me importa estar a su lado, estar tomada de la mano con la persona que me saco del hoyo negro en el que yo misma me empeñaba en quedar estancada. Olvide mi pasado y lo que sufrí, dándole ese espacio a Miku para que lo llenara completamente.

Salí adelante, estudie, volví a ver a Gakupo después de tantos años y me entere de que Ia conoció a un Joven llamado Kyoteru, un maestro de primaria con el que está en una relación, me alegro mucho por ella. Mi vida se volvió lo que siempre desee, tranquila y sin más dolor. Me mude con Miku, dejando atrás esas cuatro paredes que estuvieron conmigo por tanto tiempo y que me vieron sufrir tanto y junto con mi bella novia montamos nuestro propio negocio. Si, una Pizzería…

FIN.

* * *

><p>Holis! Aquí Toku con mi primer One-Shot *-* espero que les haya gustado y tal :D No lo pongo en "M" porque creo que la escena de sexo no es lo suficientemente explícita como para considerarla Lemon, entonces lo pongo en "T"<p>

Ya lo dije en el inicio, me inspire porque el domingo pedí Pizza a domicilio y la repartidora estaba buena, tampoco tiene mucha ciencia XDD

Ya "MEC 5" quedaría para la próxima semana a mas tardar, y para la que le viene tengo pensado un Gumi x Lily o inventar con alguna otra pareja :3

Sin más que añadir, me despido recordándoles que dejen sus hermosos y sensuales Reviews diciéndome que les pareció, algún consejo o sugerencia E ideas para Fics próximos ^^

¡Toku se despide! Nos leemos :D


End file.
